1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine with a variable compression ratio, comprising a connecting rod connected at one end to a piston through a piston pin, a first arm turnably connected at one end to the other end of the connecting rod and at the other end to a crankshaft through a crankpin, a second arm integrally connected at one end to the other end of the first arm, a control rod turnably connected at one end to the other end of the second arm, and a support shaft for supporting the other end of the control rod for turning movement, the position of the support shaft being displaceable within an x-y plane constituted by an x-axis extending through an axis of the crankshaft along a cylinder axis and a y-axis extending through the axis of the crankshaft in a direction perpendicular to the x-axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such engine is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-228853 or the like, and is designed so that the compression ratio is varied in accordance with the operational state.
To provide an increase in efficiency of the engine at high temperatures, it is desirable that not only the compression ratio is varied, but also the displacement is variable. In the conventionally known engine, however, the displacement remains kept constant.